


Seldra gegen Starscream

by mydarksidelovesthis



Series: Botmutter [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Action, Cybertron, Fights, Gen, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Science Fiction, Starscream is Evil Prankster Villain, Worst Mom Ever, not evil just misunderstood
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis
Summary: Ein paar Szenen, in denen Starscream Seldra Streiche spielt - echt gemeine Streiche. Ich hab entschieden, sie aus der Hauptgeschichte zu entfernen, aber es ist trotzdem gut, sie für den Hintergrund zu haben. Wenn du Starscream als streichespielenden Arsch magst, könnte dir dies gefallen.
Relationships: Starscream & Se-eldra Sadr'khor (OC)
Series: Botmutter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622824





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Seldra vs. Starscream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969000) by [mydarksidelovesthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis)



> Ich hab aus plötzlicher Inspiration heraus diese Szene geschrieben, in der Seldra heißen Tee über Starscream ausschüttet. Mir gefällt nicht, was für ein großer Zufall das ist, aber dann hat sich daraus diese unterhaltsame Dynamik zwischen den beiden entwickelt, also behalte ich es im "Kanon" meiner Geschichte.
> 
> Alles Gute zum Chinesischen Jahr der Robo-Ratte. Es ist wahr, lies es nach.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra gießt Tee über Starscream.  
> Starscrem erschreckt Seldra.  
> Starscream klaut Seldras Klamotten.  
> Starscream lässt Seldra hängen.  
> Starscream zeigt Seldra, wie man malt.  
> Starscream macht einen Ausflug mit Seldra.

Ich hockte am Rand einer Straße - niemand, der bei klarem Verstand war, setzte sich auf den kalten Metallboden - und hielt einen Becher Tee. Zumindest war es mein kläglicher Versuch, so etwas wie einen Tee herzustellen. Die Moose und Flechten schmeckte ich kaum heraus. Sie wurden vom Aroma gedämpfter organischer Substanzen überdeckt, da ich das Wasser in dem Klavi ... Klavu ... in dem Gerät gekocht hatte, wo Paratron seine Überreste und Utensilien entkeimte. E-kel-haft.

"Das ist unakzeptabel", entschied ich und warf den Becher samt heißen Tees über die Kante.

Ich entspannte mich und ließ den Blick zum Horizont schweifen, wo die Wabenstrukturen von Cybertron scheinbar in der Ebene verschwanden. Solange mich die Cons in Ruhe ließen, konnte ich manchmal sowas wie Frieden empfinden.

Dann hörte ich ein fernes "klonk" und eine Stimme rief: "Hey!"

Ich erhob mich und schaute über den Rand nach unten.

"Wer war das?" Starscream schaute nach oben und mich direkt an. Ups.

Er transformierte und beschleunigte in meine Richtung. Mir wurde gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Mist, Mist, Mist, das gab Ärger.

Ich stolperte vom Rand zurück und kam nicht mal dazu, mich umzudrehen und wegzulaufen, als er donnernd im Robotermodus vor mir landete. Der Aufprall erschütterte den Boden und ich fiel auf den Hintern. "Es tut mir leid, ich hab dich nicht gesehen!" Der Satz endete in einem Kreischen, als sich Starscream mit vor Wut glühenden Optiken über mich beugte. Den Anblick konnte ich nicht ertragen. Ich ließ mich nach vorne auf die Knie fallen, die Hände erhoben, den Blick gesenkt. "Ich wollte das nicht, bitte, es tut mir aufrichtig leid."

Ich erwartete eine Strafe, eine Züchtigung und krümmte mich zusammen, wagte es nicht, dem Angriff entgegen zu sehen. Vielleicht vergaß er vor Wut sogar den Allspark in mir und zerquetschte mich.

Stattdessen, nachdem er mich mehrere Sekunden lang betrachtet hatte - mich kleine, erbärmliche Kreatur - ließ das wütende Fauchen seines Lüftungssystems nach, als er überlegte, was er mit mir anstellen sollte.

"Das wird dir noch leid tun", sagte er schließlich und flog davon. Im ersten Moment halb erleichtert hob ich den Blick und sah ihm nach.

Dann wurde mir klar, dass diese Drohung schlimmer war als die eigentliche Strafe, denn ich wusste nicht, wann und was geschehen würde und es blieb ein ständiges Unbehagen.

Als ich auf das Gebäude zukam - die Kommandozentrale, Herr Evil Chef hatte gerufen - wollte Starscream gerade durch das Tor gehen. Leider schaute er sich vorher um und entdeckte mich.

Ich zögerte.

Starscream schenkte mir ein charmantes Lächeln, wie ein Wolf, der ein leckeres Lamm entdeckt hatte, so alleine und hilflos. Er machte eine einladende Servobewegung zum Tor.

Geduldig wartete er auf mich.

War dies der Zeitpunkt meiner Strafe? Ich zog in Erwägung, einfach umzudrehen, doch ich musste da jetzt durch. In dunkler Vorahnung beschleunigte sich mein Puls mit jedem Schritt. Ich ging langsam weiter, Starscream aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtend. Jeder Schritt fiel mir schwerer als der vorige.

Plötzlich schnellte er vor. "Buh!"

Ich machte vor Schreck einen Satz, gleichzeitig mit meinem Herzen.

Starscream lachte köstlich amüsiert.

Ich funkelte ihn wütend an, wagte aber nicht, was zu sagen und beschleunigte meine Schritte durch das Tor, bevor er auf noch mehr Ideen kam.

Der Komfort auf Cybertron ließ sehr zu wünschen übrig. Es gab keine Klamottenläden, verständlicherweise. Es gab keine Waschmaschinen.

Ich trug noch immer die selben Sachen wie bei meiner Entführung, allen voran das Oberteil mit dem großen Schlitz auf der Brust, wo mich die Decepticons aufgesägt hatten, das verkrustet war von meinem Blut.

Ich wusch meine Sachen notdürftig in der Pfütze neben der Fabrik, wo sich das Kondenswasser sammelte. Einen Ersatz für Seife hatte ich noch nicht gefunden, daher bekam ich das Blut nie heraus. Dann klemmte ich meine Sachen in die überlappenden Abdeckungen der Wand, wo sie im warmen Gebläse hingen. Und wartete.

Die Cybertronier und ich gehörten unterschiedlichen Spezies an und ich erwartete nicht, dass sie an meiner Nacktheit Anstoß fanden. Trotzdem wollte ich aus Scham nicht, dass sie mich so sahen, also blieb ich hier unten in der Ecke und wartete.

Ich hockte vor meinen Klamotten im warmen Gebläse und schaute in die Ferne, beobachtete die Decepticons, die hier und da geschäftig durch die Stadt flogen.

Während ich langsam wegnickte, reagierte ich zu spät auf das Getöse hinter mir. Als ich mich mich umdrehte, transformierte Starscream im Vorbeiflug in seinen Robotermodus und pflückte meine Kleidung geschickt im Vorbeifliegen.

Vor Verblüffung starrte ich ihn nur an. Er flog über meinem Kopf vorbei, winkte mir mit dem Kleidungsbündel und transformierte in einen Jet, bevor er in den Abgrund eintauchte und beschleunigte.

"Starscream, nein, halt!", rief ich ihm hinterher, doch es war zwecklos.

"Ich brauch doch meine Sachen", sagte ich halblaut, wagte es nicht, meine Anfrage zu senden und mich dem allgemeinen Gespött preiszugeben. Auch ohnedem fühlte ich mich gedemütigt. "Ich werde mich erkälten."

Natürlich passierte auf mein Flehen hin nichts. Ich begrub mein Gesicht in den Händen. Dieser Bastard. Mist, was sollte ich jetzt machen. Musste ich mir irgendwas einfallen lassen.

Schließlich fand ich eine Lösung und schlich mich in die Pretender-Schule, wo ich lernte, einen Teil des Metalls meines Körpers in Kleidung zu transformieren.

Ein Getöse weckte mich. Oh nein, Starscream hatte mich gefunden. Das flaue Gefühl in meiner Magengegend meldete sich wieder.

"Sag mal Mensch, in was transformierst du? Ich seh dich nur als Mensch herumlaufen."

Hey, Bastard, ich schlafe. Das wagte ich natürlich nicht laut zu sagen. Da Cybertron nicht für menschliche Bewohner ausgelegt war, musste ich improvisieren. Der metallene Boden war zu kalt, um längere Zeit darauf zu liegen, also hatte ich mir angewöhnt, in der Hocke zu schlafen. In Ermangelung einer Decke hockte ich in einem Strom warmer Abluft, den eine Fabrik ausstieß, ähnlich wie dem, wo ich meine Sachen drin trocknete. Diese Schlafposition fand ich mittlerweile gemütlich.

Ich rieb mir verschlafen die Augen. "Warum sollte ich? Ich bin ein Mensch. Wir tun sowas nicht."

Das war halb gelogen. Der Allspark in mir begann, mein menschliches Fleisch in Metall umzuwandeln. Ich hasste es, verstand nicht, was mit mir geschah. Es schien ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Vor allem wollte ich nicht mit Starscream darüber reden.

"Du warst mehrere Tage lang verschwunden", warf er ein. "Gerüchte sagen, dass du dich entwickelst. Die Frage ist nur: in was."

Mir egal, solange es kein Starscream war. Ich sah, dass ich hier heute keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde, also stand ich auf. Außerdem musste ich mir nun einen neuen Schlafplatz suchen, einen den Starscream nicht kannte. Aber wie lange würde es dauern, bis er ihn in Erfahrung brachte? Am besten, ich schlief jeden Tag woanders. "Erstmal entwickle ich mich in einen sauberen, satten Menschen", erwiderte ich und wollte gehen.

Doch Starscream flog mir mit fauchenden Antrieben nach. Ich konnte mich kaum umdrehen und schauen, was das Geräusch zu bedeuten hatte, da packte er mich und trug mich davon.

"Hey, lass mich los."

"Okay."

Er schleuderte mich gegen ein Gebäude. Ich schrie, versuchte mich festzuklammern und rutschte abwärts. Überraschend kam ich zum Stehen, mitten an der Fassade. Meine Hände hatten sich in den Spalt zwischen zwei Abdeckungen geklammert, als wollte ich sie auseinanderziehen. Eine anstrengende Haltung, ich spürte meine Kräfte bereits nachlassen. Vorsichtig wollte ich nach unten schauen, doch ich drückte mich möglichst eng an die Wand, also schaute ich stattdessen zur Seite. Erstens: Es war verdammt hoch. Zweitens: Meine Füße standen auf der Oberkante einer weiteren Abdeckung.

Hier konnte ich mich nicht lange halten. Ich schaute hinauf zu einer Fensteröffnung in einigen Metern Entfernung. Wenn ich nur dahin klettern könnte. Seitlich ging es nicht, da gab es nichts, woran ich mich festhalten konnte. Hinauf ging es vielleicht, wenn ich diesen Spalt besser nutzen könnte, doch wo setzte ich meine Füße hin?

Ich hörte Starscreams Antriebe hinter mir in der Luft fauchen. Auch das noch. Er sagte: "Ich frage mich, als du Megatron versprochen hast, du würdest niemals um Gnade betteln, wie ernst es dir damit war? Würdest du mich anbetteln, wenn ich dich dafür runterlasse?"

Niemals, niemals. Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass er es sich selbst besorgen konnte, doch ich fühlte mich nicht in der Position dazu. "Starscream, ich finde, dass du vollkommen überreagierst mit all dem nur wegen einer Tasse Tee. Ich hab mich entschuldigt."

"Ach Mensch. Die ersten Male waren wegen des Tees. Jetzt ist es wegen dir."

Was sollte das nun wieder heißen. Ich wagte, einen Fuß anzuheben, um ihn irgendwie in den Spalt zu klemmen, doch ich wackelte so sehr, dass ich lieber wieder meine Ausgangsposition einnahm. "Warte nur, Starscream, eines Tages bekommst du das alles zurück."

"Immer diese leeren Versprechen. Stell dich hinten an."

Er flog davon, ich sah nicht wohin.

Nun war ich alleine. Falls noch jemand meinem Leiden zusah, bekam ich es nicht mit.

Nochmal versuchte ich, irgendwie im Spalt hochzusteigen, doch ich fand keine Möglichkeit. Meine Arme fühlten sich lahm wie Pudding an und das Brennen in meinen Muskeln nahm zu. Doch es war zu früh um aufzugeben. Ich schluchzte kurz und betete stumm, doch niemand erhörte mich. Also riss ich mich zusammen, kämpfte weiter, suchte nach einem anderen Weg.

Ich überlegte mir, zurückzutreten, dann würde ich die Fassade ein Stück hinabrutschen und mit meinen Händen nach der Oberkante greifen, auf der gerade meine Füße standen. Das würde zumindest den Abstand zur Straße verkürzen und ich konnte mich unten nach einem anderen Weg umsehen.

Ein paar tiefe Atemzüge. Ich sprach mir Mut zu. Dann schob ich langsam meine Füße zurück.

Als ich anfing zu fallen, bereute ich meine Entscheidung, noch bevor meine Hände die Kante erreichten und vor Schwäche abrutschten. Meine Hände kratzten nutzlos die Fassade herunter, brachen meine Fingernägel bis aufs Fleisch ab, doch ich merkte es nicht, versuchte verzweifelt, Halt zu finden.

Da ergriff mich irgendwas. Ich wirbelte herum, schrie noch immer. Ehe ich wusste, wie mir geschah, lag ich mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden und stand zitternd und verwirrt auf darüber, wie ich hier hergelangt war.

Ich trank gerade an meiner Wasserstelle, da hörte ich ein Poltern, drehte mich um und sah Starscream landen.

Oh Gott, Starscream. Sein Anblick, das Fauchen seiner Antriebe, seine Stimme, sein Blick, alles löste Angstzustände in mir aus. Er war der Herold, der Unheil ankündigte. Bloß weg hier. Sofort sprang ich auf und nahm hinter der nächsten Ecke Deckung.

Starscream kam ruhig näher und lachte. "Mensch, komm her, ich tu dir nichts."

"Ich glaub dir kein Wort. Du bist noch sauer wegen des Tees und hast dir eine neue Strafe überlegt. Es tut mir leid, hab ich schon gesagt, lass mich in Ruhe."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte, um ihn zu besänftigten oder ich würde es tun. Sollte ich noch mehr jammern? Das hatte letztes Mal nicht funktioniert. Wenn mir keiner sagte, wie ich damit umgehen sollte - und mir sagte selten jemand etwas - dann hatte ich keinen Plan. Ich verkroch mich in einem Haufen aus Metalltrümmern in der Gasse.

Starscream blieb davor stehen. Es wäre ein Leichtes für einen Roboter in seiner Größe, die schweren Trümmer mit einer einzigen Bewegung beiseite zu fegen. Ich hoffte, dass es ihm die Mühe nicht wert war. Trotzdem machte ich mich bereit, davonzulaufen, sobald er die Servos voll hatte.

"Ich hab hier was für dich."

Ich fragte: "Warum sollte ich irgendwas von dir annehmen?"

Er holte irgendwas raus, so viel konnte ich hören, und stellte es auf den Boden.

"Ihr Menschen lebt euch gerne kreativ aus, hm? Ich hab hier etwas Farbe für dich."

Warum sollte er das tun? Das war doch irgendein Trick. Doch ich konnte nicht sehen, wohin sich das entwickeln würde.

Neugierig schaute ich heraus. Er hatte einen kleinen Eimer vor sich abgestellt.

Noch immer misstrauisch kam ich langsam heraus. Guckte. Machte ein paar Schritte, wobei ich Starscream genau im Auge behielt. Guckte auf den Eimer. Eine klare Flüssigkeit befand sich darin und ein alienhafter, cybertronischer Pinsel lag daneben. So viel konnte ich beim Anblick der feinen Mechanik feststellen.

Kaum zu glauben. Konnte es sein, dass er sich mit mir vertragen wollte? Ich konnte nicht anders und vermutete noch immer einen Trick, doch Starscream hockte sich neben mich und erklärte mir geduldig, wie der Lack funktionierte.

"Du legst hier eine Spannung an, dann nimmt der Lack eine Farbe entsprechend der Spannung an. Je länger du die Spannung anlegst, desto dunkler wird der Lack, siehst du?"

Fasziniert schaute ich zu, wie sich der Lack blau färbte. Ich sah zu ihm auf. Das musste einfach irgendein Trick sein. Alles andere ergab keinen Sinn.

"Bist du deswegen so bunt?" Ich betrachte seine weiße, rote und blaue Lackierung.

"Selbstverständlich. Damit kommt meine Schönheit erst richtig zur Geltung."

Dann erklärte er mir, welche Stoffe ich für diesen Lack wie mischen musste und ließ mich die Handgriffe nachmachen, bis ich meine eigene Farbe herstellen konnte. Alles war friedlich. Womit hatte ich diese Ehre verdient?

Schließlich zog Starscream ab und wünschte mir viel Spaß.

Ich erfreute mich an meinen neuen Möglichkeiten. Da ich Schwierigkeiten hatte, mich an diesem dreidimensionalen Ort zu orientieren, begann ich, mir Symbole an die Gebäude zu malen: Blaue Pfeile zeigten zum Wasser, rote zu Paratrons Labor, grüne zu Stellen, wo ich essbare Pflanzen gefunden hatte. Lila zu Megatrons Kommandozentrale.

Ich rührte mir mehrere Farben an und begann, die Wände zu verschönern, so malte ich das Bild eines Strandes in einen Gang.

Da dachte ich nicht mehr dran, als Megatron mich per Funk rief: "Mensch, triff mich in einem Groon in der Kommandozentrale."

"Jawohl."

Keine Ahnung, wie viel ein Groon war, meistens reichlich Zeit, doch ich hatte ein großes Stück Wegstrecke vor mir bis zu Megatrons Kommandozentrale.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg. Kurz bevor ich den Eingang zum Kommandoturm erreichte, trat Starscream ins Tor.

Ich erstarrte. Warum schaute er mich so lauernd an?

Er sagte nichts, schaute nur zu mir und lächelte.

Dann drückte er auf den Schalter neben dem Tor, das sich herabsenkte.

"Nein!"

Das Tor schloss, bevor ich es erreichte. "Du Bastard!", schimpfte ich, keine Ahnung, ob er es hörte. Ich hoffte, dass er es nicht hatte.

Draußen fand ich keinen Schalter, um das Tor von dieser Seite zu öffnen. "Lass mich rein!", rief ich und überlegte, ob ich "bitte" hinzufügen sollte, doch entschied mich dagegen.

Also musste ich einen Umweg laufen.

Schließlich traf ich Megatron in seiner Kommandozentrale.

"Du hast 1,3 Groon gebraucht. Was hat dich aufgehalten?" So viel hatte ich begriffen, alles größer als 1 war eine Enttäuschung.

"Es ist nicht meine Schuld. Starscream hat das Tor geschlossen und ..."

"Ich will deine ständigen Ausreden nicht mehr hören."

Ich ballte Fäuste und biss mir auf die Zunge, um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Das war so unfair. Nachdem ich den Autobots geholfen hatte nutzen die Decepticons jede Gelegenheit, um mich zu demütigen. Das war eine der unzähligen Möglichkeiten, mir meine Vergehen heimzuzahlen, ohne mich zu töten.

Als ich nichts mehr sagte, kam er zum eigentlichen Grund meiner Audienz. "Du hast Wände mit Farbe beschmiert. Nicht genug, dass Cybertron wegen dir verfällt, jetzt trägst du noch persönlich zur Beschädigung bei."

"Aber ... Aber Lord Megatron, ich kann mich so schlecht orientieren, also hab ich mir Symbole zur Orientierung an die Wände gemalt."

"Das nennst du ein Symbol zur Orientierung?"

Auf einem der Bildschirme blendete er ein Bild meines Gemäldes einer Stadt am Fluss ein, über deren Gebäude ein Sturm tobte.

Ich ... okay, das war nicht zur Orientierung. Schuldbewusst senkte ich den Kopf.

"Du machst deine Schmierereien weg. Sofort", befahl Megatron und entließ mich.

Cybertrons zunehmender Verfall machte sich stärker bemerktbar, je weiter man die Ebenen hinabstieg. Oben sah man die Rostflecken, die Löcher in den Gebäuden, die zerfallenen Straßen. Der Müll, Schrott und Trümmerteile sammelten sich auf den unteren Ebenen. Je tiefer ich hinabstieg, desto gruseliger wurde es. Es wurde still, das geschäftige Treiben fand oben statt. Die wenigen Cybertronier, die sich hier unten herumtrieben, sahen genauso abgeranzt und verrostet aus wie die Gegend. Das Sonnenlicht drang nicht bis hier unten, es war düster, auch die Luft drückte schwer in meinen Lungen.

Noch viel weiter wollte ich nicht hinabsteigen. Ich kletterte durch die Trümmerberge dahin, wo es modrig roch. Ich hoffte auf Pilze oder Kellerasseln. Oder ich fand irgendwas Anderes, was sich als nützlich erweisen konnte.

Irgendwas raschelte in den Trümmern in meiner Nähe. Naiv, wie ich war, kletterte ich näher, um zu schauen, was dort Lärm machte. Da sprangen mich aus den Trümmern - ja, was eigentlich an? Im Zwielicht sah es aus wie mechanische Ratten. Ja, Ratten.

Sie sprangen mich an und bissen nach mir. Ich schrie, stolperte rückwärts, rutschte auf dem Trümmerberg hinab. Ich griff mir irgendein Panel, um es als Schild zu benutzen, doch ich rutschte weiter und die Ratten kreisten mich ein. Eine sprang mich an - ich hielt meinen Schild hoch, doch der Aufprall warf mich zurück. Ich überschlug mich, eine Ratte über mir, ich rutschte weiter und über den Rand der Straße hinaus.

Die Ratte sprang von mir ab, zurück auf die Straße und gab mir damit einen extra Stoß in die Tiefe. Leuchtend rote Optiken schauten meinem Fall hinterher und ich ließ sie rasch hinter mir.

Cybertron war tief. Während weitere Ebenen in kürzeren Abständen an mir vorüberzogen, entschloss ich mich, vorsichtig zu senden: "Ähm, Hilfe? Ich kann nicht fliegen und falle."

Sie wollten nicht, dass ich starb, nicht solange ich den Allspark in mir trug.

"Ich bin auf den unteren Ebenen. Ich will nicht drängen, aber der Kern ist nicht mehr weit."

Man, ich war so dumm. Musste das wirklich so enden? Warum hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Tiere in der Stadt lebten? Ganz Cybertron hasste mich, inklusive seiner Fauna.

Da wurde ich plötzlich herumgerissen. Nach einem Moment der Orientierungslosigkeit fand ich mich in den Armen von Starscream wieder, der mich in seinem Robotermodus nach oben flog. Ich schaute nach unten und meinte, die roten Optiken der Ratten zu erkennen, die wir schnell zurückließen.

"Da... danke", stotterte ich. Diese Nähe war mir unangenehm. "Ich dachte, du würdest mich verabscheuen nach der Sache mit dem Tee."

"Sei nicht albern. Das war nur ein Vorwand, um dir eine Lektion zu erteilen."

Ich schaute hoch in sein Gesicht, in sein unergründliches Lächeln. Keine Ahnung, was er damit meinte.

Während wir aufstiegen, schaute ich mich um und genoss die Aussicht auf Cybertrons Wabenstruktur. Faszinierend. Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch fliegen, das würde es mir viel einfacher machen, herumzukommen.

"Danke, das reicht", sagte ich. "Kannst du mich dort drüben absetzen? Ich finde dann alleine zurecht."

"Nein."

Okay? Ich versuchte in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, was er vorhatte. Leichtes Unbehagen machte sich breit. Wir stiegen weiter auf. "Bis hier ist es genug", sagte ich. "Sonst muss ich wieder runtersteigen."

"Nein."

Ich wagte endlich zu fragen: "Ähm, wo fliegen wir hin?"

Er behielt sein undurchdringliches Lächeln auf. Jetzt bekam ich Angst. Ich drückte mich von seinem Körper weg.

"Willst du das wirklich?"

Nein, natürlich nicht, ich war meinem Tod gerade entkommen. Stattdessen klammerte ich mich an seine Brustplatte als ich in schwindelerregende Tiefen hinabblickte und entschied, dass es bei Starscream doch sicherer war.

Als ich anfing zu frösteln und die Luft dünn wurde, begann es mir zu dämmern. "Willst du herausfinden, wie viel ich aushalte? Nicht viel." Ich versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, doch im Angesicht der zunehmenden Kälte fiel es mir schwer.

Ich begann zu frieren. Der eisige Wind zerrte an meinen Klamotten. Ich wollte mir meine kalten Finger im Mund wärmen, doch sie waren steif und klebten an Starscreams Brustpanzer fest.

Ich versuchte zu atmen, doch mir war, als würde ich ersticken. Da ich nicht mehr sprechen konnte, sandte ich auf kurzer Distanz: "Du bringst mich um."

"Megatron hat wegen des Allsparks in dir verboten, dich zu töten. Das heißt: Alles andere ist erlaubt."

Plötzlich kippte der Himmel. Starscream ging in den Sturzflug. Ich schrie vor Angst, Cybertron genau vor mir, auf das wir zurasten. Nein, nein, wir würden am Boden zerschellen, dachte ich in Panik. Das ergab keinen Sinn. Vielleicht würde nur ich zerschellen. Ich klammerte mich verzeifelt an Starscreams Brustpanzer, wollte vom Boden weg, in Richtung seiner Füße klettern, doch ich fand keinen Weg.

Ich bekam kaum mit, wie er mich vor der Kommandozentrale absetzte, wo ich mit Beinen wie Pudding auf die Straße fiel und schluchzte. "Ich hasse dich", brachte ich hervor. Mein Herz wollte sich kaum beruhigen und meine steifen Hände brannten noch immer vor Kälte - so kalt, dass sich das Metall der Straße warm anfühlte, trotzdem war ich nie zuvor so glücklich über diesen Boden gewesen.

Megatron beugte sich mitleidig, mit Verachtung über mich. "Starscream, was hast du mit dem Menschen angestellt?"

"Nur einen kleinen Ausflug."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream fährt Achterbahn mit Selda.  
> Starscream stiehlt Seldras Herz.  
> Seldra bekommt Ärger nach dem Luftkampf.  
> Seldra gegen Cyber-Morphic Predators.

Als Megatron mit seinen Offizieren die Straße entlangschritt, auf dem Weg in den Kommandoturm, fielen ringsum die Cons auf ihre Knie, M-426237 ebenso. Ich schaute mich verwundert um, was die Aufregung sollte. Wer waren die überhaupt? Ich war so klein, dass niemandem auffiel, ob ich stand oder kniete, mich beachtete sowieso niemand. Niemand außer einem.

Starscream drehte den Kopf zu mir. Erkannte mich. Kam langsam zu mir herüber. Oh Gott, nicht schon wieder.

M-426237 gab mir einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, woraufhin ich mich ebenfalls auf die Knie warf. "Du weißt, dass Starscream weit über mir steht?", flüsterte er mir zu. "Wenn du dich mit ihm anlegst, dann bist du auf dich alleine gestellt."

Doch ich konnte den Blick nicht von Starscream abwenden. Seine optischen Sensoren durchbohrten mich nahezu. Ich musste sehen, was er tat, damit ich eine Chance hatte einmal - einmal! - abzuwenden, was immer er vor hatte.

Die anderen Cons verschwanden im Gebäude.

"Da bist du wieder, Mensch." Starscream blieb stehen. "Muss ich dir erst Respekt beibringen? Oder fängst du dann wieder an zu weinen wie ein Sparkling?"

Mein Gesicht brannte vor Scham über die öffentliche Demütigung, doch noch mehr brannte es in meinem Inneren. Ich hatte gelernt, die Maschine zu kontrollieren und mich gegen die anderen Protoformen durchzusetzen. Jetzt wollte ich mir nichts mehr gefallen lassen. Mein Blick durchbohrte ihn zurück. Doch ich riss mich zusammen. M-426237 gab mir einen weiteren Klaps und ich richtete meine Augen nach unten.

"Nein, Sir."

Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Ich musste der Gefahr ins Auge sehen und schaute ihn wieder an.

Er lächelte hinterlistig: "Was ist los, Sparkling? Willst du mich angreifen? Komm schon, ich sehe es in deinen Augen."

Oh, wie gerne würde ich. Doch ich konnte nicht schon wieder einen Streit anfangen, schon gar nicht mit Megatron in der Nähe. Abgesehen davon hatte ich keine Chance gegen Starscream.

Ich antwortete: "Nein, Sir" und zwang mich, den Blick zu senken.

Es brannte in mir. Die Maschine wollte kämpfen und sich behaupten. Doch mein menschlicher Verstand beurteilte die Lage und war dagegen.

Starscream klappte seine EMP-Kanone aus und richtete sie auf mich. "Wirklich nicht? Komm, trau dich. Ich lass dich auch zuerst angreifen." Ich hatte Geschichten über diese Waffe gehört. Nein, davon wollte ich bestimmt nicht getroffen werden. Doch ich durfte keine Angst zeigen.

Ich erhob mich. Transformierte.

Starscreams Lächeln wurde breiter. Jeder wusste, dass ich zum Kämpfen transformierte.

Die umstehenden Decepticons machten uns Platz.

Ich sandte eine Nachricht an Megatron: "Bitte um Erlaubnis, Starscream in den Nachbrenner treten zu dürfen."

Auf der Straße wurde es still als die Gespräche verstummten. Die Köpfe drehten sich zu mir um. Selbst Starscream war so überrascht, dass er für einen Moment nichts sagte.

Dann erreichte uns Megatrons Antwort: "Nein."

Das war natürlich riskant von mir gewesen. Ich hatte es darauf angelegt, dass er Nein sagte und jetzt hatte ich ein offizielles Verbot. Puh.

Ich transformierte zurück. Damit war die Sache erledigt und wir konnten friedlich auseinandergehen. Starscream wusste, dass ich mich keinem offiziellen Befehl von Megatron widersetzen konnte. Nicht noch einem, nicht so einem unbedeutenden. Seine Geduld mit mir hing bereits am seidenen Faden, außerdem zügelte es auch den Kampfgeist der Maschine in mir.

Doch jetzt machte Starscream im Gegenzug etwas, das mich überraschte.

Er sandte: "Megatron. Bitte um Erlaubnis, dem Menschen eine Lektion erteilen zu dürfen."

Oh, Mist. Starscreams Anliegen hatten ein komplett anderes Gewicht als meins.

Doch statt einer Antwort kam Megatron aus dem Gebäude gestampft.

Er schimpfte: "Was ist hier los?" Megatron wandte sich an mich: "Was hast du wieder angestellt?"

Da er mich gefragt hatte, antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß: "Ich habe Starscream mit heißem Tee übergossen." Er hatte nicht gefragt, was Starscream getan hatte, also erzählte ich es ihm nicht. Ich zweifelte, dass ihn das interessierte. Vermutlich wusste er es schon und er wollte nur, dass ich meine Schuld eingestand. Wenigstens in einem Punkt.

"Warum nur überrascht mich das nicht?" Megatron verdrehte die optischen Sensoren. "Mensch, deine ständigen Fehltritte sind unangemessen. Macht das unter euch aus. Starscream, ich erwarte dich in einem Breem im Meeting."

"Jawohl, Lord Megatron."

Unbehagen machte sich breit. Ich war Starscream ausgeliefert. Das war so nicht gedacht.

Starscream deutete eine gehorsame Verbeugung an und konnte kaum sein Grinsen unterdrücken.

Als Megatron im Gebäude verschwunden war, drehte sich Starscream zu mir um. Theatralisch ließ er die Knöchel seiner Servos knacken.

"So, Kleines. Jetzt gehörst du mir."

Als er auf mich zukam, transformierte ich und schaute mich nach einem Fluchtweg um - es gab keinen. Oder wenigstens nach einem Schutz, falls er seine EMP-Kanone einsetzte. Konnte ich vergessen. Ich sprang herum und bewegte mich rückwärts, um mich zum nächsten Gebäude vorzuarbeiten und darin zu verschwinden. Von da würde ich mir einen passenden Angriffsplan überlegen.

Doch Starscream war schneller und packte mich.

Er warf mich durch die Luft, über die Kante hinaus. Ich schrie. Ich fiel. Ich sah den tiefen Abgrund der Stadt auf mich zukommen, sah mich nur Sekunden vom Aufprall und meinem Tod entfernt.

Bis Starscream vor mir auftauchte, mich wieder packte und seitwärts schleuderte. Ich raste kreischend auf die Wand eines Gebäudes zu und hob schützend die Arme vor den Kopf, um mich auf den Aufprall vorzubereiten.

Kurz vor dem Gebäude war Starscream wieder da und warf mich von unten gegen die Straße.

Diesmal ließ er mich dagegen knallen und der Aufprall raubte mir für einen Moment die Sinne. In meinem visuellen Input blitzte es, als hätte jemand auf einen Fernseher geschlagen. Eine Sekunde später, als ich bereits im freien Fall war, kam ich wieder zu mir.

Das Spiel ging weiter. Ich versuchte, mich an Starscreams Arm festzuklammern, als er wieder nach mir griff, doch er schleuderte mich ungehindert fort und ich raste auf eine Straße unter mir zu.

Er fing mich im Vorbeifliegen kurz vor dem Boden auf und warf mich schräg nach oben. Im hohen Bogen flog ich über die Straße, über die Köpfe der Decepticons hinweg, die mir hinterhersahen, wie ich auf der anderen Seite wieder verschwand und fiel.

Wo Starscream mich auffing und wieder fortwarf.

Ich knallte im schrägen Winkel gegen die Fassade eines Gebäudes, versuchte mich festzukrallen, doch überschlug mich und rutschte abwärts, wo ich auf dem Boden aufschlug - zum Glück war der Fall nicht so tief gewesen - und liegenblieb.

Ich krallte mich an einer Unebenheit der Straße fest und schluchzte mit meiner blechernen Maschinenstimme. Das klang schrecklich. Ich transformierte. Ein Weinkrampf schüttelte mich und Tränen brachen aus mir heraus. Vor Schmerzen in den Muskeln und Blessuren konnte ich mich kaum bewegen. Verdammt, ich lebte noch, aber wie lange?

Als Starscream mit seiner Landung die Straße erschütterte, wusste ich nicht, ob ich mich weiter an der Straße festklammern oder weglaufen sollte. Beides war in etwa gleich ineffektiv.

Stattdessen riss ich meine letzten Krümelchen Mut und Willenskraft zusammen. Stand auf und hob die Hände. "Bitte, ich hab genug, es tut mir leid."

Ich wich zurück als sein Servo auf mich zukam. Starscream packte mich am Hals und hob mich hoch.

Ich ertrug seinen stechenden Blick nicht und kniff in Furcht die Augen zusammen.

"Lass mich dein Gesicht sehen, Sparkling. Deine Tränen sind die Früchte meiner Anstrengung, die ich nun ernte. Dein Rumgeheule bringt dir hier gar nichts. Lerne gefälligst, wo dein Platz ist."

Ich schaffte es, die Augen zu öffnen, doch ich konnte nur auf den gestreckten Arm schauen, an dem ich mich festklammerte. "Ich hab mich entschuldigt. Was willst du denn noch?"

Er ließ mich los und ich fiel zu Boden. Starscream zeigte bedrohlich mit dem Zeigefinger auf mich. "Halte dich von mir fern."

Dann sprang er über die Kante der Straße und beschleunigte hoch, wo er in dem Gebäude verschwand.

Ich hockte mit meinem Essen am Rand der Straße draußen und genoss den Ausblick über die tiefe Stadt mit ihrem Waben und den herumfliegenden und fahrenden Cybertroniern. Heute bestand meine Mahlzeit aus einem riesigen Herzen. Abgesehen von meiner leichten Abscheu davor, Organe zu essen konnte ich bei dieser Größe eine Woche davon zehren und musste in der Zeit nicht betteln gehen. Langsam gewöhnte ich mich an meinen ungewöhnlichen Speiseplan.

Neben mir landete Starscream. Ich rollte im Affekt mit den Augen und drehte meinen Kopf weg, damit er es nicht sah.

Er sagte: "Ich hab dich beobachtet. Deine Flugkünste sind eine Schande für die Decepticons."

"Ich bin kein Decepticon. Margret sagte, das wäre eine Entscheidung." Abgesehen davon hatte er recht. Ich blieb lieber am Boden, wenn ich mich nicht zum millionsten Mal zum allgemeinen Gespött machen wollte.

Starscream erwiderte: "Du willst mich nicht zum Feind haben."

"Was sonst? Zum Freund auch nicht. Ich will deine Statistik von null Freunden nicht kaputt machen."

Er lachte kurz. "Sag nochmal etwas in der Richtung und du küsst die Straße bei voller Geschwindigkeit."

Ein Klumpen bildete sich in meinem Hals. Der Appetit verging mir.

Er lächelte unergründlich. "Ich bin nur ein Freund, der dir ein paar gutgemeinte Ratschläge erteilt. Und ich sage, dass du üben sollst, besser zu fliegen."

"Was soll ich machen? Die Flugschule hat mich abgelehnt. Lass mich in Ruhe, ich esse."

Doch plötzlich - ich bemerkte es zu spät - trat er zu mir, entriss mir mein Essen und sprang über den Rand. Galant flog er hoch und blieb mehrere Meter über dem Abgrund in der Luft stehen, unter dem konstanten Fauchen seiner Antriebe.

Ich erhob mich. "Starscream, du ..." Arsch will ich rufen, aber hielt mich zurück. "Du hast mein ..." Herz gestohlen. Nein, das würde ich niemals jemandem erzählen. Ich drückte mir angestrengt die Faust ins Gesicht, während ich um Worte rang und bemühte mich um einen freundlichen Ton. "Bitte, gib mit mein ..." Herz zurück. Wie befremdlich. "... Essen zurück."

Er grinste hämisch. "Aber ich gebe es dir doch zurück. Du musst nur herkommen."

Ich stand am Rand des Abgrunds, warf einen Blick hinunter, wieder auf ihn und zögerte. Das war doch wieder einer seiner Tricks. Wenn ich an die letzten Male zurückdachte, an denen er irgendwas von mir wollte ... Wenn ich an ALLE Male zurückdachte.

Ich schaute Starscream fest in die Optiken. "Nein, du willst mich wieder in eine Falle locken. Bring du es zu mir."

Enttäuschung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Das ist sehr schade. Na gut, dann halt nicht."

Er ließ mein Herz fallen. Mir fiel das Herz herunter. Ich starrte ihm für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nach und dachte nur - Mist, da fällt eine Woche meines Lebens in den Abgrund - und sprang hinterher, den Kopf voran.

Das war ein Fehler.

Ich klappte meine Antriebe aus und beschleunigte, das fallende Herz im Blick behaltend. Wir tauchten ab Richtung Cybertron-Kern, doch Cybertron war groß und tief, die Strecke, die wir zurücklegten, überbrückte kaum eine Ebene.

Das Herz näherte sich langsam. Ich streckte meine Hände danach aus, griff es. So weit so gut, was jetzt? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie man steuerte.

Also schaltete ich die Antriebe ab, umklammerte das Herz und zog die Knie an, dabei drehte ich mich wieder einigermaßen aufrecht. Als ich beschleunigte, bewegte ich mich auf einer undefinierten Linie grob nach oben.

Ich versuchte, nach oben zu schauen, wo ich hinflog, dabei zerstörte ich das bisschen Stabilität meiner Flugbahn und trudelte in einem Bogen nach hinten. Mein Herz rutschte mir durch die Hände und ich krallte die Finger fester in das Fleisch.

Wieder schaltete ich die Antriebe ab, wartete kurz bis ich stabil fiel, dann krümmte ich mich nach oben um das Herz herum und beschleunigte wieder.

Ich war gerade ratlos, wie ich mit diesem riesigen Herzen und meinen mangelnden Steuerfähigkeiten landen sollte.

Starscream lachte sich kaputt und flog geschickt zu mir heran, passte sich an und stand scheinbar in einiger Entfernung konstant neben mir.

"Sparkling, wenn du noch langsamer fliegst, fällst du runter."

"Verschwinde."

Oh Primus, ich steckte sowas von in Schwierigkeiten.

Starscream manövrierte mühelos durch die Luft wie ein Schwimmer durch das Wasser. Er flog zu mir heran, gab mir einen leichten Stoß und ich trudelte wieder unkontrolliert durch die Luft.

Bevor ich meine Bahn wieder stabilisieren konnte, war er zur Stelle und gab mir einen weiteren Stoß. Mir fiel fast das Herz aus den Armen.

Die Luft war das Element eines Fliegers, insbesondere eines Seekers wie Starscream. Ich war hier in seinem Reich und ihm ausgeliefert. Wie sollte ich hier wegkommen? Was für eine blöde Idee, hätte ich das Herz einfach fallen lassen.

Das gleiche Spiel nochmal, diesmal zog er seitlich an mir, sodass ich Pioretten durch die Luft drehte. Mir wurde schlecht und ich verlor komplett die Orientierung.

"Starscream, du bringst mich noch um!"

"Hab dich nicht so. So schnell stirbst du nicht."

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich aus dem Drehen herauskommen sollte, zudem drückte das Herz mit seinem Gewicht gegen meine Arme und ich wurde müde.

Schließlich ließ ich es vor Muskelschwäche fallen und nutzte die Gelegenheit, breitete die Arme aus, was das Drehen verlangsamte und beschleunigte mich. Außerdem konnte ich nun die Beine ausstrecken und stabilisierte meine Flugbahn.

Ich schaute mich nach meinem Herzen um und brauchte einige Sekunden, bis ich das kleine, fallende Objekt vor dem Hintergrund der Stadt ausmachte. Dann ließ ich mich wieder fallen, um mich ungefähr dahin auszurichten und beschleunigte wieder.

Starscream zog an mir vorbei wie ein Ferrari an einer Pferdekutsche. Wie ein Habicht einen Sperling pflückte er das Herz aus der Luft und flog in einem Bogen in die Senkrechte, wo er in der Luft stehen blieb.

Doch ich? Ich flog weiter nach unten, schoss über das Ziel hinaus. Obwohl ich versuchte, mich nach oben zu krümmen, gelang es mir nicht. Ich musste erst die Antriebe abschalten, mich grob positionieren und sie dann wieder einschalten.

Auch das brauchte eine Weile, um mich aus dem Fallen in eine Aufwärtsbewegung zu bringen. Ich wurde müde. Der Schub meiner Antriebe ließ merklich nach. Lange hielt ich das nicht mehr aus. Ich musste möglichst bald landen.

Ich stieg auf bis auf Starscreams Höhe, bevor ich auf die Idee kam, den Schub zurückzunehmen. Doch Starscream beschleunigte nun ebenfalls und hielt sich auf gleicher Höhe mit mir. Ich wurde langsamer.

"Zeig mal, was du drauf hast. Wehr dich."

Ich wurde langsam wütend und das Herz fing an, mir egal zu werden. Ich neigte mich vor, streckte meine Arme aus, als wollte ich ihn auf die Entfernung packen. Dabei beugte ich mich zurück und das Gewicht meiner Antriebe zog mich nach hinten.

Starscream lachte amüsiert und flog mir wieder nach.

Oh Primus, ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich versuchte, mich wieder zu stabilisieren, doch es kam nur noch klägliches Gekeuche aus meinen Antrieben.

Ich kreuzte die Flugbahn eines anderen Decepticons in Jet-Form, der im letzten Moment auswich und wütend funkte: "Hey, pass doch auf."

Starscream gab mir einen weiteren Stoß. Ich wurde gegen das Gebäude geschleudert, das wie aus dem Nichts vor mir auftauchte und transformierte, um den Stoß abzufangen. Der Aufprall schleuderte mich zurück und ich fiel wieder frei. Ein letztes Husten aus meinen Antrieben brachte mich zurück zum Gebäude und ich drehte mich herum, um meine Krallen in die Fassade zu rammen. Mehrere tiefe Kratzer in der Fassade hinterlassend rutschte ich hinab. Die Krallen meiner Füße stießen an die Oberkante einer Platte und rissen tiefe Kerben hinein. Als meine Hände die Platte erreichten, genügte dieser zweite Stopper, um mich anhalten zu lassen.

Hastig kletterte ich zur nächsten Fensteröffnung und verschwand im Inneren, bevor Starscream auf die Idee kam, die Show fortzusetzen. Im letzten Moment sah ich ihn in eine unbestimmte Richtung davonfliegen.

Drinnen umarmte ich den Boden - ich legte mich mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen nieder - und zog mich müde und erschöpft zum Schlafen in die Hocke zusammen.

Es kam mir vor wie nur wenige Minuten später, da empfing ich einen Funkspruch von Megatron, der mich zu sich rief.

Ach menno. Was hatte ich jetzt wieder angestellt.

Durch die Flugaktion wusste ich nicht recht, wo ich war und trat erstmal vor die Tür, um mich mit den Augen zu orientieren und um den Himmel nach Angreifern abzusuchen.

Die Luft war rein, kein Starscream zu sehen. Was bei seiner Geschwindigkeit nichts hieß, doch zumindest bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er nicht in der Nähe war.

Ich entdeckte ihn, als ich den Kommandoturm erreichte. Starscream stand vor dem Tor und schenkte mir wieder dieses aufgesetzt freundliche Lächeln, als ich nähertrat.

Er glaubte doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich zweimal auf den gleichen Trick hereinfiel. Ich wollte nicht wissen, was er diesmal ausgeheckt hatte.

"Nein", sagte ich laut.

Starscream schaute mich leicht enttäuscht an. "Ladies first. Ich tue dir nichts."

"Du zuerst", wiederholte ich und blieb eisern.

Sein Lächeln gefror. "Gut, dann nicht."

Er trat durch das Tor und schlug auf einen Schalter daneben. Das Tor senkte sich rasch.

"Hey, ich muss auch rein!"

Um schneller zu sein transformierte ich und sprintete durch die Öffnung, kurz bevor das Tor den Boden erreichte.

Puh, das war knapp, gerade noch geschafft.

Ich transformierte und wollte weitergehen, da hielt mich irgendwas zurück.

Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich, dass mein Schwanz im geschlossenen Tor eingeklemmt war.

"Oh nein!"

Ich versuchte ihn rauszubekommen und zog mit aller Kraft daran, doch das Tor war zu schwer.

Ich versuchte, den Schalter zu erreichen, doch er hing zu hoch und mein Schwanz war zu kurz.

Starscream lachte mich aus.

Ich seufzte und wusste nicht, ob ich ihn anbrüllen oder anbetteln sollte, also versuchte ich es sachlich. "Ich komme zu spät."

"Dein Pech. Sieh zu, wie du klarkommst."

Jetzt überwog doch die Wut. "Warum gehst du nicht jemanden in deiner Größe ärgern, zum Beispiel Megatron?"

"Weißt du", antwortete er nachdenklich, "wenn man jemanden seit Millionen von Jahren kennt, gibt es irgendwann nicht mehr viel Neues, das man ihm antun könnte. Du, andererseits ..."

Er näherte sich, ging vor mir in die Hocke und piekste mir mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn. "Du bist unterhaltsam."

Er lachte wieder und ließ mich achtlos zurück.

"Warte nur", sagte ich halblaut und war mir nicht sicher, ob er es hörte, doch ich meinte, dass er kurz zuckte. "Eines Tages trete ich dir in den Nachbrenner. Du wirst dich noch wundern. Eines Tages bekommst du alles zurück."

Ich lernte notgedrungen, die Spitze meines Schwanzes zu lösen, abzuwerfen wie eine Eidechse und ließ sie im Tor. Mit etwas Glück konnte ich sie hinterher einsammeln, wenn irgendein anderer Con das Tor für sich geöffnet hatte.

Endlich traf ich Megatron - und Starscream - in der Kommandozentrale an, von wo aus Megatron die Vorgänge auf Cybertron auf riesigen Bildschirmen überwachte.

"Du bist spät", sagte er und ich schwieg. "Ich hab gehört, du bist geflogen. Du hast beinahe einen Unfall verursacht."

Er fuhr wütend zu mir herum.

"Du kannst nicht landen, du kannst nicht steuern, du kannst nicht ausweichen, wenn jemand Größeres auf dich zufliegt. Flieg drinnen, wo du niemanden gefährdest."

"Aber Starscream hat ..."

"Ruhe! Du hast bis auf Weiteres Flugverbot. Wegtreten."

Ich senkte den Kopf. "Ja, Lord Megatron."

Ich verließ den Raum. Im Gang lief Starscream mit seinen großen Schritten an mir vorbei Richtung Ausgang.

"Starscream, du Arsch", wagte ich zu sagen.

Er drehte sich um. "Was hab ich damit zu tun, hab ich dich von der Straße geschubst oder so? Das war deine eigene Entscheidung. Megatron hat recht: Wenn du nicht fliegen kannst, dann lass es." Mit diesen Worten hob er am Ausgang ab und flog davon.

Ich machte ständig Ärger. Vielleicht war Starscream jedes zweite Mal beteiligt, wenn Megatron mich wegen irgendwas tadelte, doch ich trug auch selbst, meistens aus Unwissenheit, zu meinem Ruf bei.

Gerade streunte ich umher - M-426237 hatte ich wie üblich irgendwo abgehängt, als seine ständige Gesellschaft anfing, mich zu nerven. Er war sowieso kaum zu irgendwas nutze. Ich hatte irgendein verwirrendes Gebäude betreten und lief durch Gänge, deren Logik sich mir nicht recht entschloss und kletterte schließlich im Botmodus eine Schräge hoch, die Krallen bei jedem Schritt zwischen Platten in den Untergrund rammend.

Ich war bereits ein gutes Stück hochgeklettert, da öffneten sich über mir eine Reihe von Luken. Erst dachte ich: Interessant, da kommen Flugsaurier heraus, warum auch immer. Doch sie flogen schnell in meine Richtung und ich verstand: Ups, die sind auf Stress aus.

Hastig löste ich alle meine Krallen aus dem Boden und lief - rutschte - stolperte und überschlug mich auf dem Weg nach unten, rollte die letzten Dutzend Meter zirkusreif. Für die Clownsnummer, meine ich. Ich fiel die letzten Meter durch die Luft, wo die Schräge endete, knallte gegen die Wand und sprang gerade rechtzeitig zur Seite, dass die Flugsaurier mich verfehlten. Mit dem Geräusch einer Salve Kanonenkugeln schlugen sie in der Wand ein. Ich sprang durch das Tor hinaus auf den Gang, von wo ich gekommen war.

Doch das brachte mir nichts. Ich rannte los in Richtung Ausgang - das würde ich nie schaffen, dafür waren die Viecher zu schnell. Schon schwärmten sie hinter mir in den Gang. Was sollte ich machen? Ich blieb stehen, trat an den Rand, falls ich mich irrte und sie nur vorbeifliegen wollten und machte mich kampfbereit - nein, sie wollten nicht vorbei. Die vordersten steuerten auf mich zu, streckten ihre Krallen nach mir aus. Ich wich aus - dem ersten, doch Nummer zwei und drei rissen mich mit sich.

Im Vorwärtsflug entfernten sie sich voneinander, rissen mich auseinander. Ich rammte dem, der meinen linken Arm hielt die Krallen meiner Rechten in den Leib, während ich blind mit meinem Schwanz nach dem an meinem rechten Bein tastete. Der erste ließ mich los und taumelte in der Luft. Wir erreichten den Ausgang, der Schwarm strauchelte, ordnete sich neu, umkreiste mich. Ich krümmte mich zu dem an meinem Bein hoch, stach ihn, er ließ mich los. Kaum schlug ich auf dem Boden auf, hüllte mich der Schwarm ein. Zu viele.

Sie griffen mich hier und da, zerrten an mir. Ich schlug und stach um mich, doch in dem Geflatter sah ich nicht, wohin ich zielte. Sie zerrten mich in alle Richtungen, hoch in die Luft. Die Masse an Flügeln und Leibern drehte sich um mich, sodass ich nicht wusste, wo oben und unten war. Einer riss an meinem Schwanz. Sie zerrten an meinen Gliedern, bis mein menschliches Fleisch blitzende Schmerzsignale sandte und ich mich von der metallenen Hülle meines rechten Arms trennte. Ich sah nicht, wohin der Flugsaurier damit verschwand. Schon merkte ich, wie auch das Reißen an meinen anderen Gliedmaßen Überhand nahm.

Nein, oft würde ich das nicht wiederholen. Ich krallte meinen linken Arm in das erste Viech, das ich erreichen konnte, hielt es fest so kräftig ich konnte. Ich wollte es zerreißen und war so wütend, dass es in mir brannte. Ich ließ der Wut freien Lauf, entfesselte sie als reine Energie aus meinem Inneren, sie brach förmlich aus mir heraus. Es gab einen Knall - der Schwarm sprengte auseinander, als blaue Blitze von meinem durchgebrannten Opfer auf die Viecher in der Nähe übersprangen in einer Kettenreaktion. Wobei sie im Affekt meine anderen Gliedmaßen abrissen. Ich fiel als Mensch zu Boden, schlug hart auf. Um mich her regnete es meine Metallteile. Ich griff mir einen Arm und hielt ihn hoch erhoben, bereit damit zuzuschlagen.

Die kreischenden Viecher umkreisten mich, scheinbar unschlüssig, ob sie erneut angreifen sollten.

Dann, wie auf ein stummes Zeichen hin, stürmten sie alle fort, zurück in das Gebäude, aus dem sie gekommen waren.

Verwundert stand ich da. Was war los? Sie hätten mich locker fertig machen können. Ich sah keinen Grund, warum sie ihren Angriff hätten abbrechen sollen.

Langsam ließ ich den Metallarm sinken. Für den Fall, dass sie zurück kamen. Schaute mich wachsam um. Doch es blieb ruhig.

Naja, wie üblich waren ein paar Decepticons angehalten, um meinem Treiben zuzusehen, doch der Kampf war zu kurz gewesen, als dass sich ein bedeutendes Publikum hätte versammeln können.

Moment, das waren nicht irgendwelche Cons. In einiger Entfernung, außerhalb meiner Hörweite standen Megatron und Starscream auf einer entfernten Straße, grob in meine Richtung weisend. Anhand ihrer Haltung erkannte ich, dass Megatron Starscream gerade zur Schnecke machte. Das Bild sah ich in letzter Zeit öfters, keine Ahnung wieso. Interessierte mich auch nicht weiter, außer dass ich es vermied, Megatron unter die Optiken zu treten, wenn er sowieso bereits erzürnt war.

Zuerst vergewisserte ich mich, dass ich einigermaßen unversehrt war. Mit ein paar kleinen Schrammen war ich erstaunlich gut weggekommen.

Dann sammelte ich meine Teile ein. Pflückte sie vom Boden auf wie Blumen. Im Eifer des Gefechts hatte ich nicht gemerkt, dass sie mir weitere Platten von meiner Hülle abgerissen hatten. Bald trug ich einen Haufen Metall im Arm. Gerade als ich meinte, alles beisammen zu haben, empfing ich eine Nachricht von Megatron, der mich zu sich beorderte. Auch das noch.

Natürlich musste er die Normen eines Anführers aufrecht erhalten und verlangte, dass ich - ein kleiner Mensch auf zwei kleinen Füßen - zu ihm kam, auch wenn er mit seinem Jetmodus zehnmal, hundertmal schneller bei mir wäre. Nein, Untertanen hatten zu ihm zu kommen. Außerdem hatte er sich in irgendeinen Kommandoraum in der Nähe zurückgezogen, damit sich der Weg auch lohnte. Ich machte mich auf den Weg.

Ich erreichte Megatron und trat durch das Tor in den Raum, die Arme voll mit meinen abgerissenen Maschinenteilen, die praktischerweise meine Blöße bedeckten. In Vorahnung auf die Schelte, die mich erwartete, presste ich die Teile wie zum Schutz eng an mich.

Stattdessen starrte er mir mehrere Momente lang ins Gesicht."Trägst du etwas das Decepticon-Logo auf der Stirn?"

Ich widerstand dem Drang, meine Stirn zu berühren. "Schau mal, ich kann das erklären, aber ich würde das lieber nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt."

"In Rosa? Das ist inakzeptabel. Wisch dir das ab. Das Decepticon-Logo hat violett zu sein, das energiereichste Licht, um unsere Stärke zu symbolisieren."

Ich lagerte meine Last vorsichtig um, ging in die Hocke und hielt den Berg aus Metallteilen zwischen meinen Oberschenkeln, dem linken Arm und dem rechten Ellenbogen, so hatte ich die rechte Hand frei, um an meiner Stirn herumzukratzen, doch der Lack war gute, cybertronische Wertarbeit. Das einzige, was ich erreichte, war dass meine gerötete Haut noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf das Logo lenkte. Wenigstens erweckte ich den Anschein, als würde ich mir Mühe geben, doch ich musste warten, bis die Farbe rauswuchs.

Megatron fuhr unterdessen mit seinem eigentlichen Anliegen fort und warf mir den getöteten Flugsaurier vor die Füße. "Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Mein Gedächtnis war blank. Es war so viel, ging alles so schnell. Ich wollte sie vernichten und irgendwas war geschehen. Und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich es Megatron nicht erzählen wollte, wenn ich es wüsste. "Durch Verzweiflung. Ich hab keine Ahnung, es ist einfach passiert. Das menschliche Gehirn erinnert sich nicht an alles, besonders nicht unter Stress."

"Ich warte noch, dass ein Tag vergeht, ohne dass du irgendwas anstellst." Die Anstrengung, sich zu beherrschen, war ihm anzumerken.

"Deine Welt ist verwirrend. An jeder Ecke will mich irgendjemand oder irgendetwas umbringen."

"Du solltest wissen, wieso. Nach allem, was du uns angetan hast, kannst du keine Freundlichkeit erwarten." 

"Gut. Dann beschwer dich nicht, wenn ich meine eigenen Wege finden muss, um hier klarzukommen."

"Es gäbe einen einfacheren Weg für uns alle."

"Ich kann dir den Allspark nicht geben, außerdem tötest du mich dann und wenn nicht du, dann irgendjemand anderes hier. Der Allspark ist das Einzige, was euch davon abhält."

"Du solltest deine erbärmliche Existenz nicht über das Überleben einer ganzen Spezies stellen."

Wie üblich landeten wir in der gleichen Diskussion, bis Megatron vollends die Geduld verlor und mich hinauswarf. Wortwörtlich. In einem Hagel aus meinen Metallteilen und mit einer halb geschickten Rolle, bei der ich mir weitere, unbedeutende Blessuren zuzog, landete ich auf der Straße. Diesmal hatte ich meine Prügel bereits bezogen und er verzichtete auf eine weitere Strafe.

Ich machte mich daran, erneut meine Teile einzusammeln, da flog Starscream herbei. Auch das noch. Mich überfiel das bekannte, flaue Gefühl in der Magengegend, eine Nervosität - um nicht zu sagen: Angst - jedes Mal, wenn er auftauchte.

Er hob meinen Schwanz auf - das wichtigste Teil meiner Maschinengestalt, mit dem ich beim Laufen das Gleichgewicht hielt.

Diesmal zuckte ich nur mit den Schultern und rief: "Kannst du behalten, schenk ich dir. Sowas wolltest du bestimmt schon immer mal haben." Ich kicherte über meinen Spruch. Solche Chancen musste man nutzen.

Starscream schaute mich verwirrt an. "Was soll das heißen? Hey, Sparkling, sei kein Spielverderber."

Ich ignorierte ihn und hielt meinen mechanischen Arm an meinen menschlichen Arm. Hm, wie verband man das wieder miteinander?

Doch Starscream blieb hartnäckig, um eine Reaktion zu provozieren oder um seine Langeweile zu vertreiben oder warum auch immer er es tat. Er klaute mir sämtliche Teile, die er vor mir erreichte - fast alle - und vertreute sie zwischen der Kommandozentrale und dem Raumhafen, wie bei einer makabren Schnitzeljagd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra kämpft gegen Starscream.  
> Starscreams Gefängnis.  
> Seldra ist wieder frei.  
> Fluchtversuch von Cybertron.

Ich saß gerade beim Essen am Rand der Straße, als ich neben mir ein vertrautes Donnern hörte. Starscream. Vor Schreck fuhr ich herum, fast fiel mir die Leber runter und ich klammerte sie an mich.

Er forderte: "Ich hab gehört, dir wären Waffen gewachsen. Zeig her." Dabei machte er einen Schritt auf mich zu und im Affekt rannte ich davon.

"Hey, es ist unhöflich, abzuhauen, wenn jemand mit dir spricht."

Ich dachte, ich könnte im Gebäude verschwinden, doch Starscream war schneller. Er hob mich im Vorbeiflug auf und setzte mich mitten auf der Straße ab.

Panisch atmend schaute ich nach links und rechts, dann zu Starscream vor mir hinauf. Das würde ich nie im Leben schaffen. Stattdessen stopfte ich mir nun den Rest der Leber in den Mund. Es war zu groß für meinen Hals und ich würgte und rang nach Luft. Starscream schaute mir amüsiert zu, als ich auf die Knie fiel, hustete und spürte, wie das dicke Stück Fleisch schwer und langsam abwärts rutschte und ein leichtes, drückendes Brennen hinterließ.

Fast vergaß ich Starscream, doch schließlich stand ich wieder und starrte ihn mit tiefem Blick an.

"Du musst nicht gleich überreagieren. Ich hab doch nur Hallo gesagt", sagte er.

Ich schaute mich wieder nach einem Fluchtweg um, doch es war aussichtslos. "Meine Waffen willst du? Welche Waffen? Hab ich nicht."

Er stemmte die Servos in die Hüften. "Mir kannst du nichts verheimlichen. Du hast in deinem letzten Arenakampf geschossen, die ganze Stadt spricht darüber und mir erzählst du nichts davon?"

Sollte er die nutzlosen Dinger doch haben, wenn sie ihm so wichtig waren. Ich klappte sie aus meinen Armen aus - die neu entstandenen Schlitze waren noch verkrustet vom Blut und rissen wieder auf. Ich löste die Waffen von mir, erst die rechte, warf sie Starscream vor die Füße, dann die linke. Meine Kanonen waren mickrige Dinger, peinlich.

"Da hast du sie. Lässt du mich jetzt in Ruhe?"

Starscream hob die winzigen Teile mit zwei Fingern auf und hob sie vor sein Gesicht. "Eine Erbsenpistole und ein Laserpointer? Lächerlich. Da musst du dran arbeiten."

Dran arbeiten? Was sollte ich machen, mir Upgrades kaufen? So waren sie nun mal gewachsen.

Er warf sie mir zurück. "Hm, andererseits, wenn du an der richtigen Stelle treffen würdest, beispielsweise die optischen Sensoren ... Kannst du wenigstens zielen?"

Unbewusst wanderte mein Blick zur Seite. In der Ferne am nächsten Gebäude konnte ich als winzigen Punkt die Zielscheibe erkennen, die ich dort an die Wand gemalt hatte. Von hier konnte ich sie nicht sehen, doch auf dem Weg dorthin lagen breit kleine Metallkugeln verstreut. Ich erinnerte mich an das Verbot, die Wände zu beschmieren und wenn mich jemand danach fragen würde, würde ich alles abstreiten. Das war schon so. "Ich bin nicht komfortabel damit, mit dir darüber zu reden."

"Oh, du kannst es mir auch zeigen." Er flog in seinem Robotermodus in die Luft und blieb dort stehen. "Du willst noch eine Revanche, oder? Komm. Megatron ist nicht da."

"Nein, ich hab Flugverbot. Du verpetzt mich wieder." Ich versuchte wieder den Fluchtweg abzuschätzen. Starscream war nun mehrere Meter weg, doch er konnte schneller fliegen als ich laufen konnte, selbst in meinem Robotermodus.

"Nein, versprochen."

"Ich glaub dir kein Wort. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

Dieses unergründliche Lächeln, dieser - wie konnte ich es beschreiben - hungrige Blick war mir nur zu gut bekannt. So leicht würde ich hier nicht wegkommen, einer von uns musste fallen. Nervös trat ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Er sprach aus, was ich in seinen Optiken gesehen hatte. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du das wirklich willst. Du sagst zwar, ich solle dich in Ruhe lassen, aber ich sehe keine Anstrengung, es wahr zu machen. Los, schieß auf mich."

Er fuhr eine Kanone aus und schoss.

Ich transformierte und sprang beiseite.

"Damit darfst du nicht auf mich schießen."

"Dann lass dich nicht treffen."

Er schoss wieder, dorthin von wo ich gekommen war und ich sprang weiter. So trieb er mich vor sich her bis zum Rand der Straße.

"Wehr dich."

Ich wollte gerne. Dieser Bastard. Er zwang mich, über die Kante zu springen und ich fuhr meine Antriebe aus. Nun gut, es half nichts, ich kam hier sowieso nicht anders weg. Ich flog hoch. Als ich mit Starscream auf einer Höhe war, fuhr ich meine Erbsenpistole aus und wollte schießen, doch durch die Bewegung verlor ich mein Gleichgewicht und geriet ins Trudeln.

Ich hörte Starscrem nur "Tz, tz" machen. Es drehte sich zu schnell, um in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. "Das ist inakzeptabel. Da musst du schon was Besseres bieten."

So ein Arsch. Ich wollte ihn plattmachen und konnte es nicht, das machte mich so wütend. Mir gelang es, mich zu stabilisieren und ich drehte mich langsam, bis ich in seine Richtung flog, dann hob ich meine Arme zum Schießen nach vorne.

Leider begann ich dadurch wieder zu wackeln und breitete die Arme sinnloserweise zum Bremsen aus. Starscream blieb an Ort und Stelle. Na gut, wenn ich nicht schießen konnte, wollte ich ihn mit bloßen Händen zerreißen. Der würde sich wundern.

"Ich bring dich um!" Ich griff nach ihm und die Wut brannte in mir. Ich ließ sie raus. Es explodierte in grellem Licht um mich herum und ich stolperte irgendwie, überschlug mich und rutschte auf einer glatten Fläche bis in eine Ecke hinab.

Verdutzt fand ich mich auf einer mehrere Meter hohen, leuchtend blauen Kristallstruktur wieder. Mir war heiß. Erschöpft schaute ich mich um, ob ich Starscream erwischt hatte.

Leider schwebte er immer noch oben und sah genauso erschrocken aus wie ich.

Das war meine Chance. Ich beschleunigte zu ihm, streckte meine Arme aus, um nach ihm zu greifen.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Optiken hob er in Panik seine EMP-Kanone und schoss.

Ich transformierte zurück in meine Menschengestalt. Mein Momentum ließ mich noch immer in Starscreams Richtung fliegen, der mich auffing, doch das bemerkte ich nur am Rand. Ich starrte auf meine Arme und es war mir, als würden meine Knochen wie Lava zerfließen.

Eine Reihe von Maschinengeräuschen kamen aus seinem Stimmenprozessor. ["Was ist los? Sparkling, reiß dich zusammen!"]

Unkontrollierte Schmerzensschreie entwichen meinem Mund. Ich merkte noch, wie Starscream mir seinen riesigen Finger quer über den Mund legte, bevor ich das Bewusstsein verlor.

Das Schlimmste an einem Albtraum war, wenn man aus ihm erwachte und in einem weiteren Albtraum landete.

Als ich erwachte, noch immer das Brennen oder vermutlich die Nachwirkungen des Brennens in jedem Knochen spürend, fand ich mich auf kaltem Metallboden liegend wieder, zitternd vor Kälte. Magnetische Fesseln hielten jeweils meine Hand- und Fußgelenke zusammen.

Mit einiger Mühe, die die Schmerzen verschlimmerten, drehte ich mich erst auf den Bauch und zog mich dann in meine berühmte Hockposition zusammen, in der ich ausharren würde, bis der Schmerz soweit nachließ, dass ich aufstehen konnte. Falls es sich bis dahin anbot.

Mit verschwommenem Blick schaute ich mich um. Auf all meinen Erkundungsausflügen hatte ich diesen Ort, dessen Wände mit rechteckigen, grauen Platten besetzt und der von diesem roten Schein erleuchtet war, noch nie gesehen.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich hierher gelangt war, doch angesichts meines Zustands ahnte ich nichts Gutes.

Nach einigen Stunden war es Starscream, der mich hier aufsuchte.

Starscream. Von allen Decepticons besuchte mich der, den ich am wenigsten sehen wollte.

Eine Reihe von Maschinengeräuschen kamen aus seiner Kehle. ["Oh, du bist wach."]

Wenn Starscream bedrohlich wirkte, wenn er wütend war, war es noch schlimmer, wenn er versuchte, freundlich zu sein. Sein Lächeln ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Vor allem, da ich kein Wort von dem verstand, was er sagte.

Er kam näher an mich heran, sodass ich nur seine Beine sah. Weitere Geräusche. ["Wie geht's dir?"] Ich hörte, dass er in meine Richtung schaute. Er wartete. Oh nein, das hieß, er hatte eine Frage gestellt.

Da mich jede Bewegung schmerzte, versuchte ich, sprechen weitestgehend zu vermeiden und gab nur ein gequältes "Hm" von mir.

Das reichte nicht. Starscream wurde leicht aufgebracht. ["Ich führe hier keine Selbstgespräche, Sparkling. Antworte gefälligst, wenn ich dir eine Frage stelle."] Geräusche einer wütenden Maschine, das mich an kreisende Klingen erinnerte.

Nein, nein. Er trat zu mir und packte mich am Hals, hob mich hoch. Ich seufzte über den plötzlichen Schmerz. Das harte Metall seiner Finger biss kalt in meine nackte Haut. Hilflos hing ich an seinem Arm und griff danach, um den Druck meines Kinns auf seinen Servo zu verringern.

"Ich verstehe nicht", presste ich unter Schmerzenstränen hervor. "Bitte, sprich meine Sprache."

Er ließ mich fallen.

Ich schluchzte kurz durch den Aufprall. Dann zog ich mich in Zeitlupe wieder in meine Hockposition zusammen.

"Ich hab gefragt, wie es dir geht", wiederholte er. "Aber das genügt mir als Antwort."

Er schwieg. Schien eine Weile auf eine Reaktion zu warten. Wenigstens einen bösen Blick von mir, den ich ihm so oft zuwarf, wenn ich ihm gerne den Nachbrenner versohlen würde, doch es nicht wagte, mich mit ihm anzulegen. Zu oft hatte ich erfahren, wie das endete, daher beschränkte ich mich auf Blicke. Doch diesmal kam er nicht.

"Oh, verstehe. Jetzt hast du nicht mehr so eine große Klappe, hm?"

Noch immer gab ich keine Reaktion von mir, die Augen fast geschlossen.

"Du bist ja nicht sehr gesprächig heute. Wenigstens hast du mit diesem Geschrei aufgehört."

Ich gab wieder mein "Hm-mhm" von mir, für den Fall, dass er eine Antwort erwartete. Um jeden Preis wollte ich vermeiden, dass er mich nochmal hochhob.

"Kannst du Radio-Nachrichten empfangen?"

Ich machte nur "Mhm-mhm."

"Geht das etwas deutlicher?"

"Nein."

"Nein, du kannst keine Nachrichten empfangen oder nein, du kannst nicht deutlicher antworten?"

Oh, ich hasste ihn. Halt einfach die Klappe und lass mich in Ruhe.

"Alles offline. Schmerz."

"Was du nicht sagst."

Er starrte mich stumm an. Ich begann, wegzunicken.

"Ach übrigens, weil du dich netterweise in einen Menschen transformiert hast und mein Null-Strahl die Scanner lahmgelegt hat. Die Wände hier sind dick genug, um deine Strahlung abzuschirmen, also keine Sorge, niemand wird dich finden."

Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. Gut zu wissen, dass meine Pechsträhne vollkommen war.

"Wie langweilig", meinte er schließlich. "Na machs gut, fühl dich wie zu Hause. Ich schau später nochmal rein. Aber wehe du beschmierst in meiner Abwesenheit die Wände oder machst irgendwelchen anderen Blödsinn."

Am Rande des Bewusstseins bemerkte ich einen, vielleicht zwei weitere Besuche von Starscream, an denen er mich wenigstens in Ruhe ließ.

Schließlich war ich wach, blendend wach. Noch immer fühlte ich mich miserabel und bei jeder Bewegung merkte ich meine Knochen, doch es war zu ertragen.

Mit kleinen Schritten, soweit es meine Fesseln zuließen, lief ich herum und erkundete den Ort.

Mein rechteckiger Raum war an der Seite zum Gang hin offen und ich entdeckte weitere Räume in der Art. Ich hielt es für eine Art Gefängnis, bei der man sowas wie ein Energiefeld einschalten konnte, um die Gefangenen drinnen zu halten, doch die Schalter saßen zu hoch für mich, als dass ich meine Theorie überprüfen könnte.

Dem Gang folgend entdeckte ich an dessen Ende eine Treppe mit großen Stufen. Ich konnte mich vorsichtig auf dem Bauch herablassen und auf diese Weise wieder hinaufgelangen, doch es sah aus, als wäre dort nur ein weiterer Gang wie dieser hier.

Auf der anderen Seite endete der Gang in einem Raum. Dort vermutete ich den Ausgang in schwindelerregenden zehn Meter Höhe - nur mit dem Wohlwollen eines Fliegers, wie beispielsweise eines Seekers, kam man hier raus oder rein.

Ich konnte auch fliegen. Irgendwann bestimmt wieder. Aber hielt ich es so lange hier aus?

Starscream fand mich in der ersten Zelle, wo ich mich am vorderen Rand zum Schlafen versteckt hatte. Hier konnte man sich nicht verstecken, doch durch den Versuch fühlte ich mich besser. Ich war nicht hilflos, nicht so sehr.

Ich schrak hoch und kämpfte die Panik nieder, die mich für gewöhnlich beim Anblick von Starscream überkam. Immer mit der Ruhe. Wenn er etwas wollte, konnte ich ihm ohnehin nichts entgegensetzen. Mir war fast, als würde ich ersticken beim Versuch, meine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Starscream baute sich vor mir auf. Mich überkam der Drang, wegzulaufen, doch selbst ohne die Fesseln konnte ich mir den Versuch sparen.

Dann ging er vor mir in die Hocke - da ich ebenfalls hockte, musste er sich klein machen, um mich zu erreichen. "Na, dir scheint es besser zu gehen." Er stuppste mich seitlich an, sodass ich umfiel. In den Fesseln konnte ich kaum mein Gleichgewicht halten.

Leicht verärgert und eingeschüchtert zugleich zog mich wieder in die Hocke zusammen und stand auf. Versuchte, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.

"Und was jetzt, Silberschlange?", fragte ich provozierend. "Was wirst du jetzt mit mir anstellen? Wirst du mich hier festhalten, bis ich verdurste? Willst du mir beim Sterben zusehen als krönender Abschluss all deiner Anstrengungen, mir Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten?"

"Hm, gute Frage", erwiderte er mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus. "Wäre das unterhaltsam genug, um den Verlust des Allsparks wert zu sein?"

"Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Ich hab kein Verständnis für deinen kranken Sinn von Unterhaltung." Das war die Wahrheit. Seine Beweggründe waren mir unerklärlich.

"So viel geistige Leistung hätte ich dir auch nicht zugetraut." Er wiegte den Kopf hin und her, wie eine Schlange, die ihr Opfer hypnotisierte. Schien zu überlegen. "Ich sag dir, was ich mit dir anstelle, Sparkling. Du beantwortest mir eine Frage. Dann lasse ich dich frei."

"Ich glaub dir kein Wort", antworte ich sofort. Warum sollte Starscream mich einfach so gehen lassen? "Das ist bestimmt einer deiner üblen Scherze, hm? Lass mich raten: Ich soll zwei zwölfstellige Zahlen miteinander ohne Hilfsmittel mutiplizieren? Oh nein, warte, warte, noch hinterhältiger. Du sagst nicht, wann du mich freilässt. Mit 'freilassen' meinst du töten. Oder du lässt mich frei, indem du mich an einen viel schlimmeren Ort bringst. Wo ist der Haken?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Tz, tz, so viel Misstrauen. Dann wäre doch der ganze Spaß vorbei. Nein, das kann Megatron selbst erledigen."

Er blieb ernst, hielt mich mit seinem Blick gebannt. "Hast du vor, uns jemals den Allspark zurückzugeben?"

Was, das sollte die große Frage sein, deren Antwort meine Freiheit wert war? Ich glaubte ihm noch viel weniger. Aber ich konnte es mal versuchen.

"Das hab ich Megatron schon hundert mal gesagt. Nein, ich weiß nicht, wie."

"Aha." Ich versuchte, in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, was er von der Antwort hielt, doch es war unergründlich. "Du weißt, was passiert, wenn du irgendjemandem von der Sache hier erzählst?"

"Ich will es nicht wissen. Es ist nicht nötig, das zu erörtern."

"Gut." Er hob seinen Arm und ließ ihn auf meinen Kopf fallen.

Ich erwachte mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen. An meiner Wasserstelle, ungefesselt. Zitternd vor Kälte, auf dem blanken Metallboden liegend - das war ich nicht. Ich kroch zum Wasser und trank gierig - langsam, langsam - trank langsam mit kleinen Schlücken. Mir wurde schlecht. Ich begann, meine Hände zu reiben und meinen Oberkörper abzuklopfen, um mich aufzuwärmen, dann trank ich weiter.

Noch immer herrschte Stille in meinem Kopf. Ich schaute mich um, als ich Geräusche einer schweren Maschine hörte, die sich näherte - M-426237. Er blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen. Dann tat er was, das er noch nie getan hatte: Er ging vor mir in die Hocke, um auf Augenhöhe mit mir zu reden. Seine linke Wange war deutlich eingedellt. "Du bist wieder da."

Auf eine Umarmung konnte ich trotzdem nicht hoffen. Würde ich auch nicht wollen, mir war vom Metallboden kalt genug. "Ja, selbstverständlich." Ich lachte, als wäre alles Teil meines Plans gewesen. Du weißt ja, was passiert, wenn du es irgendjemandem erzählst. Will ich nicht wissen, danke. Es ist vollkommen unnötig, mir das zu sagen. "Was ist mit dir passiert? Hast du dich geprügelt?"

Er drehte seinen Kopf nach links, verbarg damit die Delle vor meinem Blick. "Hmpf, nein. Ich will nicht drüber reden."

Dann ist es wohl meine zweite Hypothese: Offensichtlich hatte er mit seiner Aufgabe, auf mich aufzupassen, wieder mal versagt, als ich verschwunden war. Wie lange war ich fort gewesen? Da der Schmerz in meinen Knochen verebbt war, etwa eine Woche. Eine Woche, in der niemand - außer einer gewissen Person - irgendjemand ein Lebenszeichen von mir oder vom Allspark empfangen hatte. Das hatte Ärger gegeben.

Das kam mir fast gelegen. Wir kamen zur stummen Übereinkunft, dass er mich nicht fragte, was mir passiert war, solange ich keine Antwort von ihm verlangte.

"Wenn du fertig bist", fuhr M-426237 fort und ich merkte, dass er in meiner Menschensprache sprach, "dann will Megatron dich sprechen. Er erwartet dich in drei Groon in der Kommandozentrale."

"Ich brauche noch eine Weile", erklärte ich, als sich Hunger meldete. Mit den cybertronischen Zeiteinheiten konnte ich immer noch nichts anfangen.

"Das ist genug Zeit dafür."

"Oh."

Auf dem Weg zur Kommandozentrale kam ich an meinem letzten Kampfplatz vorbei. Das Energon war in meterhohen, eindrucksvollen Strukturen kristallisiert, die ich vorher keine Zeit gehabt hatte zu betrachten. Und jetzt war ich fast zu spät, denn die Decepticons hatten begonnen, die Kristalle in handliche Stücke zu zerbrechen und fortzutragen. Energon war als Ressource zu wertvoll um sie als Augenschmaus auf der Straße stehen zu lassen. Diese Menge war nicht zu verachten - das Energon hätte Starscreams Spark überladen, wenn ich ihn erwischt hätte, also war es genug, um einen Decepticon von Starscreams Größe ein cybertronisches Leben lang zu versorgen, ohne dass er sich aufladen musste. Doch "Leben" war relativ und sie luden sich auf, um es zu verlängern. Außerdem hing der Verbrauch davon ab, was sie anstellten.

M-426237 ließ mich wie immer alleine reingehen und wartete draußen auf mich. "Wie immer" ist auch relativ. Oft ging ich sowieso alleine, weil ich ihn irgendwo abgeschüttelt hatte.

Als ich reinkam, verzichtete Megatron darauf, mich auf mein Zuspätkommen hinzuweisen - war ich zu spät? Ich war meistens zu spät. Bestimmt war ich zu spät. Stattdessen kam er gleich zur Sache.

"Du kannst wieder nicht transformieren", stellte er fest. Ich wollte gerade das Wort erheben und widersprechen, da fuhr er fort: "Leugne es nicht wieder. Ich bin es überdrüssig, mir deine kindischen Ausflüchte anzuhören."

Also klappte ich den Mund wieder zu. Natürlich hatte er M-426237 angefunkt, weil er mich nicht erreicht hatte und die Sache war damit klar gewesen.

Megatron gab dem großen Bildschirm einen stummen Befehl und dieser zeigte das Bild der Energon-Kristalle, die gerade abgebaut wurden. "Was ist dort geschehen?"

Du weißt ja, was passiert, wenn du es irgendjemandem erzählst. Danke, brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen.

"Der Allspark ist auf einmal explodiert, ich weiß auch nicht, wieso", erklärte ich hastig. "Da hab ich Angst bekommen und mich versteckt."

"Wer kann das bezeugen?"

"Keine Ahnung? Ich war zu sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt."

Megatron verdrehte genervt seine optischen Sensoren. "Wie kann es sein, dass du auf offener Straße etwas anstellst, in dieser dicht bevölkerten Stadt, und niemand sieht dich?"

Ich versuchte, seinem Blick standzuhalten und lächelte peinlich berührt. Machte eine Geste der Ahnungslosigkeit. Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, dass ich nicht die Einzige war, die zu viel Respekt hatte, um gegen Starscream auszusagen.

"Geh", befahl Megatron aufgebracht. "Ich erwarte, dass du nach deiner Genesung den Vorfall mit dem Dok besprichst."

Ja, nee, nicht wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Ich deutete eine unterwürfige Verbeugung an - nur eine Farce, um ihn versöhnlich zu stimmen - und zog mich zurück.

Eine Hand noch immer auf die blutende Wunde an meiner linken, unteren Rippe gepresst landete ich auf der Plattform.

Meine Gedanken wirbelten herum. Nein, nein, was hatte ich getan. Ich hatte den Doktor getötet. Ich hatte M-426237 ... ich hatte, ich hatte ... es war schlimmer als alles davor. Diesmal würden sie mich nicht so leicht davonkommen lassen. Meine Strafe wäre unvorstellbar. Ich musste von hier verschwinden.

Vor mir lag mein einziger Ausweg. Ich hatte nur wenig Zeit, bevor sie mir auf die Spur kamen.

Doch dann flog Starscream herbei und landete vor mir auf der Plattform, meinen einzigen Ausweg blockierend. Ich könnte heulen. Ich könnte kotzen vor Wut. Doch ich tat es nicht.

Aber ich war verletzt. Die Region meiner linken unteren Rippe brannte, das Blut kaum getrocknet und lief noch in einzelnen, schweren Tropfen hinab. Ich atmete schwer, hatte Mühe, mich auf den Beinen zu halten. Doch ich würde ihm alles entgegenwerfen, was ich konnte. Ich würde lieber sterben als mich zurückbringen zu lassen.

Starscream klatschte langsam Applaus. "Gut gemacht, Sparkling. Die Stadt versinkt im Chaos. Du hast die Kommandozentrale in die Luft gejagt, nicht wahr? Die Energonsensoren zerstört. Die Generatoren sind ausgefallen."

Ich funkelte ihn zornig an. Warum erzählte er mir das. Er setzte seinen Monolog fort: "Die Decepticons wissen nicht, was sie zuerst tun sollen: Dich suchen oder beim Löschen helfen. Da die Sensoren kaputt sind, entscheiden sich die meisten für das, was aussichtsreicher ist. Es glaubt sowieso keiner, dass du von hier wegkommst. Wunderbar, ich bin beinahe beeindruckt."

Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter zum Gebäude. "Ich dachte mir, dass du jetzt Cybertron verlassen willst, hätte ich auch so gemacht. Wo willst du denn hin? Weit und breit gibt es keinen Ort für dich."

Ich atmete einmal kräftig durch, stellte mich mit meiner restlichen Kraft gerade hin und sagte: "Ich schieße mich zur Erde. Wenn du mich aufhalten willst, musst du mich umbringen."

"Mit einem der Raumschiffe wirst du sofort gefunden, falls du es schaffst, sie zur Kooperation zu überreden. Ohne, hingegen, wird die Reise ohne Raumantrieb ewig dauern, ist dir das klar? Alle, die du kennst, werden bis dahin tot sein. Falls du so weit kommst und wir dich nicht vorher aufsammeln. Falls du überhaupt den Start überlebst, heißt das. Du hast keinen Hitzeschild, soweit ich weiß."

Ich ignorierte ihn und transformierte. Das Metall meiner Außenhülle schob sich über meine Wunde, die darunter ungesehen weiter blutete. Ich ließ einen Energon-Blitz von einem Servo zum anderen springen. "Willst du mich aufhalten? Komm nur her. Diesmal röste ich DEINE Eingeweide." Das musste schnell gehen. Im Robotermodus sandte der Allspark in mir seine Energie aus wie durch eine Antenne, während als Mensch mein Fleisch einen Großteil der Strahlung absorbierte. Hieß - jetzt wussten alle, dass ich hier war.

Es brannte leicht in meinen Knochen und ich erinnerte mich an Patchwork, der mich davor gewarnt hatte, die Macht des Allsparks einzusetzen. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich noch die Kraft dazu hätte einen weiteren Stoß zu überstehen oder ob mich all der Mut verlassen würde, wenn Starscream tatsächlich angriff. Es war aussichtslos. Er konnte einfach seine seltsame EMP-Kanone ziehen und mich außer Gefecht setzen. Wahrscheinlich konnte er mich sogar von den Füßen reißen ohne dass ich eine Gelegenheit hätte, ihn zu berühren.

Doch stattdessen machte er lächelnd mit einer Servobewegung platz.

Ich transformierte verwundert zurück und presste wieder eine Hand auf die Wunde. Mehrere Sekunden vergingen, doch noch immer regte er sich nicht. "Ist das wieder einer deiner Tricks?", fragte ich.

Als Antwort trat er auf mich zu. Stuppste meine Stirn an. "Heute nicht." Er transformierte in einen Jet und flog davon.


End file.
